Charms of the Wishing Fireworks
by Midnightmoon602
Summary: It was a old wish, a hope she hanged onto as a child.Now years later May wonders if such a thing existed. If wishing on charms were really true. Then out of the blue, her wish came true. Advanceshipping -oneshot- For a contest.


Hello my fellow readers. A new one-shot from me! I got the idea of the wishing fire works from Final Fantasy. I just love the concept! Anyway i hope you enjoy this, :D

**~midnight**

* * *

**Charms of the Wishing Fireworks**

"No, this is just plain stupid."

May looked up, gazing at the colours the fireworks had made. She looked back at the charm in her hands. All the flaps were folded; they had never been tampered with since the Millennium Comet all those years ago. May's mind began to drift on that morning, after returning Jirachi back to sleep she had forgotten to fold the last flap that night. Looking back up she began to wonder if her wish ever came true or was it just another old tale.

"It's been years since I held this charm in my hands. Why start now?" Sighing, the brunette opened her green fanny pack until she heard a call.

"Hey Sis!" Smiling at the boy that called her name, May opened her arm as Max ran into them, giving her sister a warm hug.

" Max!" May cheered. Pulling part she added. "Missed me?"

"Of course." He grinned. "I really miss annoying you." Hiding her irritation with a smile, May patted Max's head roughly before seeing her parents at the door, making their way to her.

With excitement May ran into their arms as her parents both accepted her and laughed. Caroline, her mother both placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks and kissed her softly on her forehead. Her father, Norman simply embraced his oldest child once more.

"Welcome back dear." Her mother smiled. "It's so good to finally have you have home."

"Same here mom."

Max soon came to join them and stood in front of his sister. "Come-on lets head in. Mom made a huge feast just for you sis!" May's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really?" Her whole family nodded, this caused May to smile a little more. "Alright, let's go!" Punching her fist in the air excitedly before rushing inside with the rest of the family tagged behind her.

With excitement of seeing her family, her charm, the charm she had wished on many years ago slipped out of her grasp and fell onto the front porch of the door. And there it stood still underneath the fireworks. All alone, wishing to be returned to where it belonged.

* * *

"That was such a great meal mom!" Rubbing her stomach May added. "I miss these kinds of meals." May turn to the window as the fireworks began once more. "Fireworks again?" May heard her father laugh, slightly.

"Don't you remember what happens at this time of the year May?" May shook her head slowly. Like she was supposed to know what day it was.

"It the night of the wishing fireworks. Only comes every four years. You use to stay up and watch them when you were a child."

A flashback of a younger May came into her mind. Nine year old and alone on the couch, looking at the window behind it, holding the curtains with her left hand in order to see the colours fireworks splash onto the night sky. The footsteps of her father startled causing the young child to lose balance, lucky her father caught her in time.

"Ah, sorry dad!" May apologized. "I just wanted to see the fireworks this year."

Putting her daughter on the chair properly Norman asked. "But didn't you see them earlier today, there on three times on one night."

Scratching the back of her head, "I slept through the two of them. So this is my last chance to see them."

"That's right, next year you're going on your journey to become a gym leader like me."

"Yeah, that." The girl rolled her eyes. She looked back at her father and saw he had opened the curtains fully wide. May quickly returned back to the window but this time in the arms of her father.

As the best of the fireworks began to end May heard her father speak to her once more. "There is a rumour that these fireworks are special." Turning around in curiosity May did ask why and let her father continue. "Their wishing fireworks and if you wish on the third one, your wish is supposed to come true." Smiling May nodded at her father's word and turned back at the window.

"I wish I get to travel the world with the best friends in the world!" holding her hands high up in the air before falling back into her father's arms. Norman looked down and laughed.

"Such an energetic child I have."

His daughter grinned as she soon quickly fell asleep. Norman smiled as he held his daughter in his arms and looked at the clock on his watch. It was midnight, right on the dot when the best of the fireworks shown. All of the colours blasted onto the night sky. Smiling at May's last words Norma spoke,

"I forgot to say that only one firework grants wishes." Shifting his attention to the sleeping child in his arms. "And you just so happen to fall asleep to it."

* * *

"I remember now!" May spoke out of the blue cheerfully. She heard her father sigh.

"Took you long enough."

Sweat dropping May returned in finishing rinsing the dishes and placing them on the rack to dry. She afterwards slid the bubbles off her hands and ran her fingers under the water. May sighed when she noticed she had left another soapy glass on the bench. Reaching out she placed it under the water and let it run over it until there was no more soap to be found. Looking out through the kitchen window she could see the gym in the background and the greenhouse where her mother would enjoy the company of her Beautifly.

Her mind drifted off where she first caught Beautiful. She quickly rushed into the forest looking for a Weedle with Ash's voice wondering if she would be fine on her own. She had played with the boys in the forest around her age but nothing like Ash's concern struck a chord with her. They just got travelling together and to be already worried about her made her smile.

She was special to him.

The sudden change from cold water to burning hot water snapped the girl out of her thoughts and nearly causing her to drop the glass she had just washed. Taking a sigh of relief she placed it with the other glasses and dried her hands off. Glancing to the wall clock just above the window she saw it was pass 10:30.

"Father said at midnight the wishing firework will show up." May crossed to her green fanny pack standing still on the kitchen bench. "Better let them out to pass the time then."

Searching through her bag May came across a different object then what she original came for. It was one half of the Terracotta ribbon she won a few years back with Ash. She always kept in her pockets in her journeys back when it came to long trips back home she would keep it in a red velvet bag, a small bag woman would put jewellery in. She stretched the opening of the bag and pulled out the ribbon and felt the ribbon between her thumbs. The golden centrepiece still retained its shine and there were no visible marks on it.

Hearing the rushing footsteps of her brother coming towards her she placed the ribbon back into its bag and pull out her pokeballs where her team stayed in. Throwing them in the air each one opened and showed her pokemon. They called theirs name out and embraced their trainer. They all soon turned when Max came to greet them.

"Well I was going to get a drink but this will do." He grinned. He embraced Skitty in his arms and began to greet May's team by their names and asked how they were going.

Holding her hand over her heart May began to lose herself in her thoughts. She had asked Beautiful to greet Ash before her. She landed on his head with May not far behind. She waved her hand high in the air with the biggest smile she could ever show. She could see Ash and Brock smiling as well with a shy grin from her new friend Dawn. She had never felt so excited since heading to Johto on her own.

But also that was the saddest moment in her life. She knew Max was depressed to be stuck at home by himself while she was on her own. Brock seemed really happy to see her take a giant leap to a new region and Ash seemed as well but as soon Max walked off Ash seemed as well, using 'talking to Max' as a reason to leave early.

_"Was he really okay with me leaving to Johto like that?" _May began to wonder. _"Maybe I should have talked to him personally and alone. After all, he was the first person I've travelled with, he taught me to take a liking to Pokemon" _

"Hey May!" May look at her brother. "Something wrong?" Max saw her sister smile at him and shake her head softly. "You are staying up for the fireworks?

"Yeah, for sure I'll see them this year."

Max slowly dropped Skitty back onto the ground before adding, "Alright. See you around then."

With a wave the boy ran back to where he came from. May noticed her team was looking at her and the Pokeblock case in her hands. Smiling May threw a few in the air and let her pokemon catch them. And with luck each one got the right amount, all even. Patting each one, she watched her team scatter to whatever they wanted to do. For a few, it was their first time at her home. May, grabbing her bag she walked into her room.

She threw her bag into one corner of her room before falling onto her stomach of her bed and hugging it. "So good to be home." May turned to her back and stared at the ceiling before sitting up. "Feels so surreal." Sighing she untied her green bandana and roughly ran her fingers through her hair. She looked across the room and saw the mirror reflecting an image of herself.

She had grown up compared to the young ten year old all years ago. She was super excited to go but was fearful of having to become a trainer. She only wanted to travel the world and see what the world had to offer. Now, she loved pokemon and love travelling even more. But, what she missed most was the companionship of her friends. Travelling with them seemed more enjoyable, more relaxing and the times would be more remembered.

Removing her orange vest and black bike short May opened her dressed and pulled out a Red shirt with light black pants. Removing her gloves May placed them on the top of the dresser and removed her shoes afterwards. Reaching for her brush May watched herself has she brushed her hair down; she seemed to be a whole different person with her hair flat, straight and down.

May went back and lay onto her bed and closed her eyes. Falling asleep with the thoughts of her friends in the back of her mind. With one of them standing a little brighter than the rest.

* * *

Then it came to her.

"My wishing charm!" May quickly stood from her bed, tossing the sheets off completely, roughly put sandals and rushing out of her room. Passing her parents on the way.

"If she's going anywhere she has to hurry." Her mother looked at the table bench clock shaped in an Azurill. "It's nearly midnight.

* * *

May could hear the roar of her town having a great time together. Young children had their pokemon with them and young couples were together watching the stars. The older people just took a long stroll through the park. Emerging from a shrub May sighed.

"Why am I looking here? I didn't even go to the park today." May sighed once more and made her way back home. "Maybe it's in my bag." Slapping her forehead lightly. "I panic way too much."

May returned to the street where her home laid but her mind continued to try to re run what she had done today. While pacing herself her body collided with another, sending off her feet.

"Ah!" May rubbed her back. Opening her eyes she saw a hand offering her to her feet. Without knowing who she had run into May accepted their help.

Only when he looked into their eyes did she notice whom she was with.

"Ash?" May spoke, shocked to see Ash here. "What, how, why?" Ash chuckled.

"I was just passing through, I was meant to head home but I missed the boat. I was just heading out since your mom told me you weren't there."

"Sorry about that." May apologized. "I just lost something, that's all."

May's eyes widen when she found the missing object in Ash's hands. He was holding it from the string. May started at it as it spun in mid-air before looking back at Ash. "H-How?"

"I saw this at the front of your house. I remember you bought this a few years back." Ash held to his eye height and looked at it. "Can't believe you still have this." Looking back at his friend he added. "What did you wish for?"

"N-None of your concern." May tried to reach for the charm until Ash held it higher. Hiding her irritation behind a smile. "Since when did you get so tall?"

"Don't avoid the question." Ash glared teasingly. "Tell me, what did you wish for?"

May gave up. Knowing Ash well enough, he wouldn't give back her charm until she did tell Ash her wish. Fixing her fringe, May placed her finger under her chin and began to ponder.

"Can't remember." Ash nearly fell to his feet after what he heard from May.

"Seriously?" He blurted. The boy sighed. "Well can't do much then." Defeating, Ash handed back the wishing charm back to May.

May, grinning held her charm in her hands cheekily before walking a few steps ahead of him, twirling around to face the boy. "Actually I do know what I wished for!" She poked her tongue at him.

"Cheater!" Ash turned around and yelled as he ran at her.

Still in her place, May poked her tongue while holding her object over her head with her eyes closed and laughing at times. When she opened her eyes she saw Ash was in front of her, holding her hand with the wishing charm in her hands. Her arms lowered and stopped when it was the same height as their chests. Their faces warm and flushed bright red. Slow to start their faces began to move closer, close enough that they could taste their breath.

But all changed when the one of the last of the fireworks made them nearly jump out of their skin. May panicked and lay still in Ash's arms instead on the lips.

"Ah-um," Stuttered May continued. "What-what was all of that?" May looked up, upset. "Is that what you learn when I leave you?" Grabbing his vest. "Really Ash?"

"Well no." He explained nervously. "I heard that that if-if you l-like someone you k-kiss them." Ash hid his flushed face behind his cap.

Removing his cap from his face May replied. "You like me?" Her anger suddenly was wiped away from the face of the planet.

"Well, um. Yes? I was thinking about it for a really long time. I know I'm sure I don't miss you like friends do." Ash thought for a moment before adding. "I miss you a little more."

Blushed once more, May rubbed Ash's cap into his face, her face also bright red as well. "What did Brock teach you? What did you do with the Ash I know?"

Ash peeking over his cap. "Are you being denial now?" Ash asked innocently.

"No, of course not! I mean- I" Moving her arms in the air quickly with steam coming out of her ears. "I don't know what you're on about!" May could hear Ash burst into laughter.

"This is too cute." Ash placed his hat back on top of his head. He held May's arm where her wishing charm was. "I still want to know that wish Miss Maple."

"F-Fine." May pouted. "I wished you-" May quickly look up at the night sky, only causing Ash to look up as well. "It's the wishing fireworks!"

Colours of the rainbow splashed onto the night sky canvas. The colours lit up the town and caused nothing but silence. Even the wild pokemon and children stood still and watched. Glancing back she saw Ash was caught in the show. Smiling softly she pecked him on the cheek, causing Ash to look back at her.

"I wished for you."

Ash released her grip on May's arm and embraced her. May could feel the warmth and how tight Ash was holding her. May smiled and wrapped her arms around him as well. May placed her head upon Ash's torso as both watched the rest of the show in each other's arms.

_"Their true after all." _Ash looked back at May before gazing back at the sky. _"The Legends of the Petalburg Wishing Fireworks." _Holding May tighter he smiled.

He didn't come because he missed the boat.

Ash came here to wish, to wish that she would finally be hers.

And that single wish finally came true.

For the both of them.


End file.
